You Are My Light
by saltwaterstitches
Summary: Ciara has unknowingly travelled to a galaxy far, far away. She must learn how to survive in this new world. Along the way she meets foes, friends and the people who become a shining light in her once dark life. Rey/OC Friendship/Poe Dameron/OC.
1. Authors Note

I don't own Star Wars (I wish I did but I don't)  
All Characters except my own belongs to LucasFilmLimited.

AUTHORS NOTE: I had an idea of an original character during the events of The Force Awakens, primarily what it would be like if a person from our world entered the world of Star Wars. I've read many of fan fiction along the similar lines, used in The Hobbit and LOTR. I thought I'd try this out.  
I do need to see the film again to continue with the story and progress it the way I want to.  
I have no idea where this story is going to go, so if you guys have any ideas of what you'd like to see my OC do in this story please review and let me know.

It will for now be primarily a Rey/OC friendship thing and then it will progress in to the events of The Force Awakens. Perhaps a pairing with either Poe or Kylo with the OC.

I PROMISE NO SPOILERS FOR NOW HOWEVER IF IT PROGRESSES WITH THE STORY YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED NOW THAT THERE MAY BE SPOILERS IN FURTURE CHAPTERS.

As for language/violence/smut I can't promise that there isn't going to be any so I'm going to mark this story as mature for all intents and purposes.  
This is my first story, so bear with me. I'm not mindful of grammar, so if I have made some mistakes I will correct them if I'm made aware!

Without further ado, on with the story.


	2. Prologue

Hunger was the real killer. Most citizens of Jakku, or settlers for a more apt name, died of starvation more than any other way. Second to that method was the heat. Without water to combat the blistering atmosphere, you're dead within a day. And most of it citizens did not care. They only cared about themselves and their own well-being. Rey was no exception to this. It was not that she didn't care, she knew many more than her were worse off than herself. Instead of dwelling on it, she simply but it to the back of her may have been selfish but who would do the same for her?

Rey always knew that if she were to survive, water and food were essential. From day to day, that was her routine. Scavenge the wastelands, and trade the salvaged parts for portions. She first started this routine to survive the harsh terrain until her family returned for her. It was so long ago that should could only vaguely remember her parents and no one else. She wasn't even sure that there were others. As the time passed, it became her day to day life. No connections, no contact and just survival. Forever hoping that they would return for her.

Today was different. Rey knew the usual spots, for all kinds of salvageable parts that could keep her well-fed. She raced across the endless, scorching landscape until something caught her eye in the distance. She could not place what kind of machinery it was, nor had she any recollection of it ever being there before on her travels.

As Rey glided closer to the wreckage. To her delight it was mostly intact, brilliant for parts she thought.  
Rey hopped off her speeder and contemplated the aircraft. Or at least she thought that's what it appeared to be. Although she hadn't see anything like this one. It was sleek and grey, covered in a thin layer of sand. It can't have been here for very long. Nothing like the Resistance X-Wings or TIE Fighters she had seen. And certainly not like anything she had salvaged from before. A wave of worry overcame Rey, what if nothing can be used from this. So much time wasted, she contemplated.

The body of it was long and round, very basic with two extending wings on either side. Apart from a few scrapes and dings, it was in pretty good shape. If she knew for a moment what kind of craft it was, she would have probably worked on it for herself.

Before Rey could finish her thought a loud thump came from the middle of the wreckage. Rey jumped away, she could take care of herself but being out here by herself only to discover she isn't alone is, to say the least, a very unnerving thing. The thump came again, louder and with more urgency. The glass dome jerked open, not completely raised but after another shove from the inhabitant, it flipped harshly onto the front of the craft, shattering it completely.

Ready with her staff, Rey prepared herself for her unwanted confrontation. She was surprised to see a young human women in the mysterious remains. Her face covered mostly by a helmet, similar to the Resistance. Perhaps she was testing a new aircraft and it needs work. The woman groaned and clutched her left shoulder as she attempted to raise herself from her seat, then mumbled something inaudible to Rey. With what looked like a struggle, she removed her helmet.

The first thing Rey noticed was her hair. There was so much of this curly, red almost orange hair that cascaded all around her face and down her back. She was very pretty, soft features marked with cuts and bruises from her crash. She couldn't have been any older than twenty-five. Just a few years older than herself. She appeared to be in shock from her crash. Rey noticed her shallow breathing and noticeable shakes, while she held herself and her injured arm. Rey stared at her for a moment before announcing her presence making sure not to startle her.

"Hello?" Rey approached softly. She gasped then, loud and full of terror at Rey's greeting.  
The woman jumped back, shocked by the company in the endless empty desert. The surprise jolted her back and she fell out of the cockpit backwards. Rey dropped her staff to the ground rushed to her aid, feeling instantly guilty for startling the poor woman.

"I am so so sorry. You looked so out of sorts… I didn't want to shock you." Rey hastily explained.

The red head didn't respond straight away. Instead she took her surroundings and the new, non-threatening being that stood above her trying to help her up.  
"Excellent job, darlin'. I'm pretty sure, me heart leapt outta me chest." She jolted again, this time holding her shoulder. She's hurt, Rey thought, great another mouth to feed when I can't even feed myself.

"Help me up will ya?" She extended her other hand to Rey for help.

Rey was careful not to further injure her, and carefully helped her to her feet, and leant her against the aircraft. Rey watched her as she took her surroundings once more.

"From the sounds of ye, you're an ally. Good for me huh?" she laughed and winced. We need to set that shoulder or she is no use to me or any one out here, Rey griminced.

"Can you tell me where I am?"  
"Jakku. Nearest town is 60 miles that way." Rey pointed in the direction she came from.

The enigmatic woman stared in the same direction, there was a moment of fear that swept over her features. And then to Rey's surprise, she began to chuckle to herself. Like she was sharing an inside joke with herself. Her hair shaking with everything giggle radiating from her.  
"Jakku huh? Looks more like Tattooine to me." Her voice was full to the brim with sarcasm.

Rey didn't understand why she had responded this way. She was only trying to help her.

"That's two star systems over. You're a long way from where you're going." Rey responded with a stern voice, annoyed with the newcomer before her.  
The laughter died then. She franticly observed everything around her. Her craft, the horizon the sky. Even Rey. She took in every inch of her. Rey thought she must have been looking at her clothes. The chuckles moments ago turned to horror etched completely on her even paler face.

"Please tell me you're joking…"

* * *

 _ **AN- Hope you liked it!**_  
 _ **Let me know what you think in the reviews, any enhancements or any ideas are welcome!**_  
 _ **I shall see you in the next chapter!**_


End file.
